Lightwoods
by That one survivor
Summary: Izzy and Simon breakup (don't judge favourite ship) so Alec and Jace comfort Izzy...somehow...
1. Chapter 1

**So, I was watching Half Blood Prince the other day, and at the part where Ron kisses Lavender and Hermione goes off and cries on Harry's shoulder, I thought wouldn't that be a good fanfic for some other ship? So, here's my Sizzy version. Might do a Clace and Malec thingy as well!**

* * *

**Izzy POV**

Well, it's Simon's birthday today and he's turning 18! I was quite proud of my present. Clary took me to some mundane image place and got a picture of Si and I in the park, playing Frisbee, printed off. I then put it in a wooden frame with 'S & I' carved at the bottom.

I asked Magnus to throw one of his superior parties (Magnus and Alec are still together in this) and with some help and persuasion from Alec, he finally gave in. And that's where we are!

At the moment Therapy by All Time Low was playing, one of my favourite songs that Simon taught me about (LOVE THIS BAND-listen to this song). I was strolling through the crowd to find Simon but bumped into one of Simon's school friends, Jameson. I don't actually think he knows that I am dating Si, because every time I see him, he flirts with me.

"Hey sexy, how's your night?" He asks me, slurring because of the drinks he's been having.

"Alright, where's Simon?" I ask, looking over his shoulder at the crown round the coffee table.

"Why, wouldn't you rather have me instead?" he asks pulling me towards him.

"Nah, no thanks, you're not my type!" I answer and push past him.

I continue pushing through into the crowd to find a brunette girl with a 'skater' skirt and crop top snogging someone. EW! But why such a big audience?

Then the kissing couple turn around and I see who it really is.

_Simon._

_Simon Lewis._

_The boy I love._

_The boy I thought loved me._

_The boy I loved._

I turn away throwing the present I had in my hands in the bin on the way out.

**Alec POV**

I find myself being forced to jump up and down to the music by Magnus. He's dressed me in a white shirt with rolled up sleeves, skinny jeans and some smart black brogues. "Ooh, gotta watch this! Come on Sugarplum!" Magnus says to me pulling me over to his coffee table. I roll my eyes. I swear if another couple start kissing in front of everyone, I will walk straight out of the door.

We reach the table to find Simon kissing a girl. A girl but not Isabelle. I look around just to notice Izzy turning away and walking towards the front door not before throwing a box into the bin. I feel eyes looking right at me and look up to find Jace staring at me with worry in his eyes. He jerks his head to the door and summons me to follow him. I do and walk towards the exit. But first, stop off at the bin and pick out the present Izzy had.

**Izzy POV**

I sit on the stairs leading to Magnus's apartment. The whole party had been a disaster. The door opens behind me and the sound of footsteps echo through the hall. "Jameson, please, I'm not in the mood." I say, a little too arrogantly.

"It's not James, it's us," I hear Alec say. I turn round to see Alec and Jace towering over me. "Now come on and enjoy the party. Magnus will kill us if we don't come back in the next five minutes!" He says.

"How could he, I thought he loved me!" I say, fighting back the tears.

"So did I but come on, Magnus is dancing with Clary so that leaves us two free. Wanna have a sibling dance?" Jace answers bending down and pushing my hair onto one shoulder. I look up into his eyes and notice he has a smile on. Not a smirk but a nice, warm smile with soft eyes. I nod and pull him into a hug. He staggers back but regains his balance. I feel another pair of arms wrap around me and see Alec hugging both of us. "Now, come on, our song is playing!" He whispers. Sure enough, it was.

_Big When I was little by Eliza Doolittle._

* * *

**Well, it was a bit different. I might carry on and write another chapter but only if I get 5 reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SO I have written another chapter for this story. I don't really know where to go from here, so if you have any ideas, PM me!**

* * *

**Jace POV**

Izzy was jumping up down crazily to Hey Brother by Avicii. I don't know how but this song reminds me of my siblings. Anyway, Alec had gone off to get us drinks and I was left for Sister-sitting. _Great! _The chorus (is that what you call it in these songs?!) had just started when I felt slim arms wrap around my waist. "Why aren't you dancing with me?" The person asks. I turn round to face Clary, the love of my life looking up at me with big, green eyes.

"Sister Duty." I say glumly and jerk my head towards my sister who is wildly throwing her arms around. "Besides, your stupid bloodsucker friend has broken my sister heart in the worst way possible!" I look over Clary's head to see Simon sticking his filthy tongue down the same girl's throat. _Gross._

"Excuse me?" she looks up at me shaking her head. "_That _wasn't _my _fault!" She sounds like a cross six year old girl. _Oh come on! Stop being like that Clary! It's just so annoying that it's hot!_

"Fine then but you have to admit that you've been a very naughty girl and needs punishment." I say with my signature smirk on my face.

"No, I've not been naughty but you have. I think you need the punishment." She says to me in a small voice but has a cheeky smirk.

"Half past one, my bedroom, see you there!" I whisper to her and turn around. But Izzy's not there. In fact I can't see her anywhere. _Oh no, Alec's gonna kill me!_

I spin round while saying "Hey Clary did you see where-" Standing in front of me is a confused looking Alec and flushed, holding-back-laughter Magnus.

"See who go where?" Magnus asks me innocently.

I give him a death glare. "Alec, please don't freak out, butIkindalostIzzy…" I say quietly and quickly.

"What Jace?" Alec is starting to look pissed.

"I kinda lost Izzy…" I say looking down.

"You lost Izzy! By the Angel, Jace! You know what she is like! Goodness knows where she has gone!" He is pissed.

"I was talking to Clary and when-"

"I can see her and she is about to cause trouble." Magnus says looking behind me. I turn around to see Izzy making her way towards Simon and the girl who are at the moment dancing to Imma Be by the Black Eyed Peas. I see her whip, which was bound round her wrist, making its way down to her open hand. _Shit. _Alec and I share a glance and sprint towards her.

**Simon POV**

Wow, just wow. This girl is pretty good at kissing. I mean seriously I don't need to go for air but she is a mundane from my old school, which used to hate me, so she definitely needs air. I could and would never stop.

I feel her hands trailing down my chest and towards my down-low as I tangle my hands in her hair. She pulls back. "Oh Simon, how did I ever hate you? You're so good. In fact, wanna carry on in the bedroom?" I widen my eyes and I'm sure, if I could blush, I would. I slowly nod, still looking bewildered. I start to move towards a spare bedroom when Lisa (the girl) yelps. I frown at her in curiosity as she looks at her wrist. There, wrapped tightly round, is a silver whip. _A whip I know far too well, a whip belonging to the true love of my life: Isabelle Lightwood._"Step away," I hear Izzy say. "Or, you will be on the floor in agonizing pain and only one hand, sorta like Sebastian." Lisa turns around and faces Izzy.

"Why the hell should I listen to you? You have ugly, weird tattoos, your brother is gay (no offence, please) and you dress like a slut (no offence, again)!" Lisa laughs at Izzy.

I smirk, knowing what Isabelle had in mind. Slowly, she walks over to Lisa. "What did you just say?" She inquires with her head slightly to the side.

"I said, you have the ugliest tattoos on Earth, one of your brothers is dead and the other is gay and you dress like a slut… Oh let me change that, you are a slut!" Oh, fuck no! No one say that to my Izzy. I push Lisa over and run over to Izzy who has paled.

"Iz, you alright? Look, I'm sorry for what happened; it was all her fault, seriously!" I say quickly, hoping to get Izzy's colour back.

"She made fun of my brothers'… That bitch!" She cries and I start to see water coming out of the corners of her eyes. I wrap my arms around her and hold her head against my chest, just where my heart used to be.

"Sssh, it's ok. I'll get our own back, I promise." I whisper to her. _Cough cough_. I look up to see Jace and Alec standing before me, one eyebrow up on both of their faces. I smile to them. Not cheesy nor sarcastically, but warmly and kind, almost brotherly. I look back down at Izzy and see her big brown eyes staring up at me.

"Really?" She asks in a tiny, sad voice.

"Really." I answer.

She steps away from me and looks up. Then her hand raises and slaps me across the right cheek. _Ouch! _"What was that for?!" I ask hysterically holding my cheek.

"Please don't kiss another girl except for me." She begs and smashes her mouth into mine. She then pulls away, again.

"What now?" I ask annoyed.

"My favourite song!" She says pointing up to the roof with her perfectly manicured nails. Playing was Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran. I pull her to the middle of the dance floor and start trying to dance with her. I pull her close and whisper in her ear "Kissing Lisa was the worst thing I've ever done in my whole entire life." And with that I kissed her.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Hope to write a Malec fanfic next so if you have any ideas PM me!**


End file.
